


I don't believe in fairytales

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, music fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't need a knight,<br/>so baby take off all your armor!<br/>You be the beast,<br/>and I'll be the beauty beauty.<br/>Who needs true love,<br/>as long as you love me truly?<br/>I want it all,<br/>but I want ya more!<br/>Will you wake me up boy<br/>if I bite your poison apple?" </p><p>"Wonderland" by Natalia Kills</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't believe in fairytales

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is alright!

From the moment he saw her, he couldn't take his eyes away from her. The loud, blaring music pounded painfully in his ears but his attention was fixed on the dancing figure in front of him. Her long blonde shimmied under the club's lights and the sight brought a small smile to his face. Did the angel in front of him realise just how tantalising she looked bobbing away happily under the spotlights? Something told him she didn't. After all, she was dancing as if she didn't care who saw her or what they thought about it. The dress she wore suited her incredibly well and Edward could easily imagine how she normally looked. As she swayed her hips happily, singing along to the music, the short dress rose high on her thighs. The creaminess of her thighs contrasted strongly with the darkness of the club and it was impossible for him not to want to look at them. They looked too good not to....

Despite Edward being no stranger to women and their bodies, the sight made him avert his eyes. He wanted to look but whenever he thought about turning around to look at the glorious creature, he started to wonder just how many men were doing the same thing. He didn't want to be the same as every other letch staring at her. Why it was so important to him, he didn't know but the feeling remained. Giving her one last quick glance, he promised himself he'd leave her to enjoy herself in peace. 

x 

"Tequila, please?" The voice sounded happy and Edward could imagine the person smiling as she spoke. The sound of her voice broke into his drunken stupor and he noticed how pleasing her voice sounded to his tired ears. A smile came to his face but he made no attempt to speak to her or turn to look to at her... After all, a pleasing voice wasn't enough to make him forget the woman he'd spotted earlier. He had to doubt if anything or anyone would. He'd seen countless women and all of them hadn't been able to compare to her.

Moments later on a whim, his eyes found the dancefloor but instead of the seeing the woman he'd wanted to see, it was empty. Perspiration dotted his forehead and slicked his palms as panic flooded through him. He wanted to see her again, it was important to him. The idea that he would never see her again or watch her dance was upsetting. 

"Lost something?" It was the pleasing voice again. This time, however, she sounded oddly amused. It was enough to catch his attention and for him to finally turn to look.

A smile came to her face as she watched his face turn to one of surprise. Standing next to him, drink in her hands, was the woman from the dancefloor. Even with her messy hair and panda eyes, she still looked glorious to him. He couldn't help but smile as he looked at her. It was his chance to talk to her without her thinking him a letch or a pervert. The expectant look on her face with quickly replaced the smile told him she waiting for him to respond.

"Er, er, No. No. Just looking for someone." He stuttered to her, uncharacteristically nervous. He was no stranger talking to women yet there was something about this one that made him tongue tied and unable to think clearly. A red, embarrassed flush invaded his cheeks at his stuttering and he found himself incredibly thankful for the darkness of the club. 

A slight giggle escaped her, at his words which only served to make him feel even worse. Apart of him knew it was more down to the tequila she'd been drinking than himself yet he still felt embarrassed. Ridiculously so.... It was a strange feeling and one he hadn't felt for a long time! Perhaps she could sense his feelings as her giggle intensified. It made her seem even more drunk. 

"How about a dance!" Despite her words, they were more of a statement than a question. Without waiting for his response, he took his hand and pulled him not to gently from his seat. Even with the music still blaring, he could still hear his own heartbeat thudding quickly against his chest. Her hand felt soft and delicate against his own and it seemed to suit her. It also made him want to smile happily. He could hardly believe what was happening!

Within moments of them getting to the dancefloor, she'd already started dancing. It was confident before, even though, she knew he was watching her. If anything, her movements were even more exaggerated. At first, Edward tried to dance at her side as if he didn't nervous. He tried to let go and enjoy himself but before too long, he stood watching her. Her confidence, her happy smile all seemed to endear her to him. 

"I'm Elizabeth." She told him, finally, the smile on her face friendly and carefree. She continued to dance as she spoke. 

x 

His touch was hesitant, even more so than usual and it confused him. Why did he feel the need to treat her like this? He had never been like it with someone else. He was normally the type of guy to take the initiative with women, to chat them up as soon as he spotted them. With Elizabeth, he didn't want to overstep the mark. He didn't want to go too far. She was already special to him.

"What's wrong?" She didn't sound annoyed but he couldn't be sure. She'd obviously noticed how his hands had stilled on her hips as they kissed. It confused her. Ever since she spotted him watching her dance, it had made her think he liked her. Perhaps, she'd been mistaken. 

She could see the look of panic and nerves return to him and she felt the need to reassure him. She didn't want to be the reason for him to feel uncomfortable. She wanted something completely different. Fun! 

"Don't worry. I've never been the type of girl to need a knight in shining armour. How about we have some fun, instead?" Elizabeth's voice sounded relaxed and happy. Edward found himself nodding at her a result. 

A question making its way through his mind. Did he really just want fun? Or something much much more?

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment?


End file.
